2013.08.22 - Promised Tea for Tigra
When Pepper makes promises, she keeps them. And she doesn't forget, no matter how much time passes. A few weeks back, during a rather chaotic mission, she promised Tigra tea and she meant it. It's taken a fair bit of schedule juggling, but Pepper and Tigra have finally found a time where they could both meet. Dressed casually in jeans and a button-down since it's the weekend, Pepper is padding around her office barefoot while waiting for her guest to arrive. It certainly was an interesting mission, and Tigra almost forgot mention of the tea, herself, but leave it to Pepper not to have forgotten, and so here she comes, rapping knuckles lightly on the door to the Potts Sanctum.For her part, Tigra is wearing, well, as little as she ever does, but that's cat people for you. Her nostrils flare lightly as she tries to scent the tea from outside. You paged Clint Barton with 'I see you!' "Come in!" Pepper hasn't actually started brewing any tea, but the lineup of tins and boxes and jars and containers in her version of a wetbar (that scandalizes Tony EVERY time he visits her office) is probably an almost dizzying collection of scents. Turning from having filled the tea kettle and setting it to boil, she smiles a hello to Tigra, one member of the Avengers she actually hasn't met more than in passing. The tea isn't brewing, but Tigra can smell it in the boxes, and other containers if they're slightly less than airtight. At the invitation, she steps inside, breathing more deeply of that mix of aromas. "Oh, that all smells wonderful," she murmurs in appreciation. "Thank you for remembering this," she says, stepping over to offer a friendly hug. Pepper Potts is always okay with hugs, and returns Tigra's hug easily. "Hi, and thank you. There's no way I could have forgotten. I'm just that much of a tea geek. So, how would you like to do this? I can make a full pot of whatever you want, or we can brew things cup by cup so you can try a few different ones." Oh, there are also several teacups to choose from, everything from delicate china with floral designs and gold on its rim to what looks like a mug painted at one of those 'make your own' places with a shaky black 'SWIG' painted on its side. "Honestly, I would enjoy things however you wanted to do them," comes the answer. "I'm not really a tea...geek, but I do like tea. And honestly, the smells are wonderful for me, now, as much as the taste. Would you like to pick something to brew a pot, and I can enjoy the aromas of the others?" she asks. She looks over the cups curiously, and when coming to the crafty looking one, she lifts an eyebrow in query. "SWIG?" she asks. Pepper Potts nods easily, pulling a white bone china teapot from what looked like a display spot. But the pot itself clearly has seen use, the inside seasoned brown from repeated steepings. "Sure. Pick one you'd like to taste." When Tigra asked about the 'SWIG' mug, she chuckles. "I made that several years back. It was one of those corporate team building things, where we all went to a place where we painted the ceramics and then they fired them for us. Look at the other side." The other side has a smaller and more neatly lettered 'sip' on it. Tigra looks over the selection of teas set out for her perusal, sniffing here and there as she moves along them, opening a tin or a jar as needed. "This one, I think," she says, picking up a tin of Darjeeling. "Little lighter than the others, easier to appreciate everything separately that way," she decides. She then picks up the mug in question, turning it around to see the writing on the other side, and grins at it. "Cute," she says, setting it down. "My mother used to collect mugs, at one time, until she realized how much space they were all taking up, and then she started getting rid of them. I've 'inherited' a few that way." Pepper Potts nods and chuckles in amusement. "I think your mother and I might have a few things in common. I've given away more than a few mugs myself as gifts." Accepting the Darjeeling, she measures out enough for the teapot. "Honestly, I originally thought I would like Darjeeling more than I do. It's too close to green tea, which I find turns bitter if I steep it for much as a second too long." The elevator door opens and frequent guest of the Tower, Agent Phil Coulson has arrived, bearing two packages, both with the familiar Anita Bella's logo on them. Phil's dressed as per usual, in his suit and tie, this time sporting a mostly grey tie, almost silver, with a single diagonal pale blue stripe running across its center. JARVIS announces in Pepper's office. "Special delivery, Miss Potts, I'm having it brought in." JARVIS opens Pepper's office door and Phil walks in, bearing boxes. "Am I unbearably late?" he asks of the ladies but notices they're still in the middle of selecting the tea. "Oh good... I hate being late," he remarks to no one in particular. "Tigra, good to see you as always." He unwraps his boxes, in no particular order, displaying the cities best cannoli and a matching tiramisu. "I normally prefer something like a breakfast tea," Tigra admits, fingering a tin of Irish Breakfast. "I like the little bit stronger teas for waking up with, and Darjeeling's a little too light for that. I'm worried that something stronger might not mix well with all these smells," she says, waving a hand through the air above the tins, sampling how they mix. "Of course, one of my earliest teas was Earl Grey. That one didn't last long." She looks up at JARVIS's announcement. "Agent Coulson, the arrival of any man bringing desserts is a delight," she says in approval. Pepper Potts looks at the ceiling when JARVIS speaks up, then smiles when Phil enters bearing evil evil pastries. "Perfect timing," she tells the bearer of sinful deliciousness, then she looks at Tigra again. "I prefer black teas myself, with Earl Grey of course topping the list. To go with the tiramisu, though, I want to try the Yunnan. It usually goes really well with cinnamon." A side drawer reveals single-cup filter options, and she drops a steel mesh basket into the plainest looking glass cup of the motley assortment on display on the wet bar. "Phil, what's your poison today?" The tea kettle is sounding nearly ready, starting to make vaguely hissy noises. Phil Coulson holds up his hand, "Earl Grey, yes please." He glances over to Tigra and Pepper. "What have either of you heard about Genosha? And Pepper, have you spoken to Thor since... the other day?" "Definitely prefer the black teas," Tigra agrees. "I try to avoid coffee these days, but a strong black tea usually does the trick." She leans against the side of an armchair, looking to Phil when he asks. "Only a little bit on the news here and there. Something's Up," she says, audibly capitalizing the words, "but details are sketchy. At least, on the news." Phil Coulson nods. "Details are sketchy on the ground as well. I'm concerned that this move is just the opening gambit of a scheme of world and 'normal human' domination... I'd be on the case on the ground if I wasn't being punished for... certain actions." He clears his throat and begins to plate up cannoli and a tiramisu for Pepper. "Tiramisu or Cannoli or both?" he asks Tigra. He slips a couple of cannoli onto Pepper's plate. Pepper Potts sets up a second mug, this one apparently a professionally hand-thrown set up with a different filter, measuring out Yunnan and Earl Grey as well as the darjeeling into the white teapot. When the kettle clicks off (sorry, no whistling), she fills the various containers with the ease of practice before moving them to the table near the wet bar, where plates are already waiting for the pastries Coulson brought. She lets Tigra select her own cup as she answers the question about Genosha. "I only know what I've seen and read on the news. And I'll be honest, I don't like what I've been hearing." Sunday afternoon, Pepper's office. An invitation to Tigra for tea has somehow started to turn into an impromptu Avengers gathering, though Pepper would have expected no less. And, she silently hopes Tony is able to tear himself away from his workshop long enough to join them. Tigra's tail twitches at the 'certain actions' phrase, but she doesn't ask about it. "Bit of both, please," she answers him. She's grateful the teapot doesn't whistle, it's not a pleasant sound with her hearing. She picks out a simple and relatively sturdy looking cup. "I take it things are going to get...interesting?" she says of Genosha. "As in I might want to start studying a map or two? Just in case?" No crack of thunder or lightning. No broken windows or loud booms. No shimmering portals or suddenly appearing in the middle of the room. None of the things that normally herald the arrival of the Thunder God and his wife. Nope. Instead, they arrive via... Taxi? Thor is dressed in his typical manner. His armor with Mjolnir clipped to his belt and, of course, the helmet seems to be missing. Sif is dressed in a gown of pure silver with a blue accent bow just under her bust. Her hair is curled and coiled atop her head. The Goddess is too pale. Her eyes a duller color than they should be. She seems to rely a fair bit of Thor to help her stay completely upright. And the baby bump is more than painfully obvious. If she were human she'd look to be in the half way point to popping out a mini Thor. Thor holds the door open for Sif, keeping his other hand on her and stepping sideways to make sure he's giving her as much physical support as he can while stepping with her through the door and holding it opwn at the same time. "Greetings, my friends," Thor's voice rings out at the Asgardians make there way in at a volume that only Thor would use for an inside voice. Pepper Potts looks over and is honestly surprised to see Thor and Sif. She'd known Phil was on his way, but not the Aesir couple. "Oh! Hi. Hang on a second." She hurries over to her desk and pushes her very high end chair around to offer to Sif. "The best seat in the house. Or, at least in this room." Phil Coulson turns toward Thor and Sif. He squints at the Thunder God and his expecting wife. He fluffs a pillow for Sif on the sofa and gives the Asgardians both a nod. "Thor! Sif! Am I glad to see you?" In fact, spotting Thor and Sif here together is saving him a trip. He pulls out another couple of plates from where the sidebar is and makes up two plates of tiramisu and cannoli for the Asgardians and offers them each a plate. "All we know about Genosha at this time is that Mageneto and the Brotherhood of Mutants have seized control of Genosha at this time, and set up some sort of triumverate amongst the islands." He shakes his head. "My contacts amongst the mutant community are terrible. I need to develop some, badly." Tigra looks up at the Asgardians' arrival, smiling in greeting, and then in sympathy and concern at how Sif looks. She steps over with Pepper, ready to lend a hand, should it be needed. "And you think that whatever is going on there is likely to spread beyond the islands?" she asks Phil. "You said world and 'normal human' domination, after all." Phil Coulson says, "That's just speculation on my part, but I've got this really bad feeling about the whole nexus of events." He plates himself the last of the cannoli and turns to the room. "SHIELD is throwing everything we can at this situation, as we consider it to be the A-1 global threat priority. It's all hands on deck, but I'm not certain we have enough intelligence about the situation that we should be deploying... well.. you." Sif smiles faintly at everyone, looking beyond exhausted. "Greetings, dear friends." She watches everyone move and blinks slightly. "I... Thank you." And then there's food and she's immediately shaking her head. "No but thank you, Phil." She waits for Thor to take a seat and then immediately sits herself down on his lap. Thor settles into the chair Pepper brought around and helps pull Sif up into his lap so she can rest. His blue eyes track to Phil and there's a light smile on his lips. "I am uncertain, Son of Coul. Art thou glad to see me? I hope Director Fury was not too much like his name sake due to you releasing me," Thor retorts back, shoulders calm and relaxed. Thor takes the plates that are offered, setting them down at a table by his elbow. Sif may not eat, but Thor will! Pepper Potts smiles her thanks to Tigra and Phil and lets them help Sif and Thor settle in as she steps back over to the wet bar to unearth more mugs and teacups, another teapot (this one chromed glass), and to refill and restart the kettle. In the middle of all of this she also pulls the filter out of the pot of darjeeling and fills Tigra's mug for her. "We're not standing on formality today. Feel free to get started." And if there aren't enough cannolis to go around, well... Pepper will sacrifice for the sake of hosting. And her waistline will thank you. Arrow's tail beats a rapid but happy thumping on the ground as he dreams of chasing rabbits and he makes little growling sounds in the back of his throat. Volstagg arrives with Sif and Thor; he follows behind them a stern visage on his face, in guard mode. This changes just a bit as he spots a familiar face, "Greetings Lady Virginia." He looks around at the various unfamiliar people then he sees the cannoli and he manages to control himself enough to take only one. He looks to Thor and says softly, "You have made quite a collection of companions here on Midgard." Sif groans at the smell of the food, pressing her face into Thor's neck. There's a kick to her abdomen which has her bringing a hand down and rubbing in small circles. "They have your strength, I swear," is muttered before she turns her head just enough to offer a faint smile to everyone. "How are you all doing?" There's a pile of cushions and blankets on the couch over in the corner. It kind of sticks out, considering how orderly Pepper's office usually is... also, it's moving. Someone took his pillow. Clint sticks his head out and looks around, squinting at the sudden influx of people- well, more at the noise- and then huffs out an annoyed breath before his arms emerge. He pops out his hearing aids, sets them on the table next to the couch, and disappears back into his nest. Arrow rolls over onto his back on the floor next to the couch, but doesn't so much as open an eye. Because soft for Thor is still clearly audible anywhere in a room with him, Thor's reply to Volstagg is warm and boastful. "Indeed I have, my friend. Indeed I have. And not a single trade would I make for all the mortal friends I hath made," Thor is booming to Volstagg as he collects the plates given to himself and sif, and holds them up for Volstagg to take instead. And then Sif's muttering, and Thor's attention is completely waylaid by BABIES! He too rests a hand to Sif's belly bump (really, it's far too large for her to only be two months along!). "This warms my heart to hear, Blessed One. I am certain that they shall also have thy beauty and wit," Thor says to Sif with that puppy-love way of his. Phil Coulson manages to pull together another dessert plate, by stealing Pepper's and raiding his pile of cannoli and one of Thor's extra plates, to give Volstagg what is an insultingly small, but correspondingly delicious plates of dessert, tiramisu and a few lightly fingered cannoli at this point. He notices Clint sitting up and just walks over and hands him his plate, giving up the last of the desserts, and sticking with tea. "Barton... You look like hell," he says, proffering the light sugary snack. "Here's hoping it doesn't come to having to deploy the team with something like that," Tigra finally says to Phil, after Sif is clearly settled in. "I have a feeling our getting involved there would be a little like gasoline getting involved in a housefire." She looks at Sif thoughtfully, now that Thor's resting a hand on the bump, tail flicking quizzically. Pepper Potts looks at Sif for a moment after smiling a hello to Volstagg, and steps back over to the wetbar and reaches into the mini-fridge. She sets three large coffee mugs on the table and sets a chilled bottle of ginger ale where Sif can reach it. She sees the movement from the direction of the sofa and is about to say something, but Clint pulls his hearing aids like a grumpy teen covering his ears (not at all unlike him, really) and Phil's already there offering him the last of the pastries. Maybe... she returns to the wetbar and digs around in the lower cupboards for any kind of snacks she might have stashed in there. "JARVIS, how long would it take to have some cookies or something brought up?" The Lion of Asgard looks at the small plates of desserts, you can almost hear his thought so this being not nearly enough. Then he tries the tiramisu; a look of astonishment crosses his face, "What is this creation?" He shakes his head, "Midgard does have many wonders." He smiles to Thor, "Well you do have a way of charming people." He then smiles to Sif's words and Thor's reaction, "If you have need of child care I can volunteer my youngest Hildegard, she needs something to keep her busy." Sif rests her hand over Thor's and chuckles tiredly. "Flattery will get you absolutely no where, Thunderer." There's a clear affectionate playfulness in her voice. As if finally cluing in to the conversation around her, she blinks. "What is the problem?" My my.... Aren't we sliw this evening. Still... Not bad for someone who looks like death warmed over. Thor glances over as Clint sits up, grumbles, and rolls over to go back to sleep. The Thunderer chuckles at this, hand rubbing at Sif's baby-swollen belly. "Thou art aware that my Lady Sif is twice Blessed, yes? Is wee Hildegard ready for such a thing?" Thor asks of Volstagg before looking down Sif and winking almost slyly. "Truly, Beloved? Flattery has recently been getting me the most delightful little sounds from thee," quips the Odinson to his Sword Maiden. Well, hopefully Phil didn't just say "We've found some tainted pastries and need you to destroy them" because while Clint can read lips, that would involve opening his eyes all the way. Mostly he's just squinting up at his fellow SHIELD agent (except whoa, retired, remember Clint?) before swiping the sweet and retreating back to eat it. He's getting crumbs on the couch. Phil nods at Tigra. "That' exactly right Tigra. We'd appreciate if the Avengers waited until we get a feel for the what's going on on the ground, before doing anything drastic." He turns back to Thor and Sif, "Could you please give me good news regarding Asgard? Should we be expecting trouble on that front, or have things improved? I would dearly like to have a decent story to give my superiors regarding whatever it was you were recently dealing with." Sif lifts her head enough to smirk at Thor and narrow her eyes. "Truly, my heart? Are you attempting to embarrass me?" She leans up and brushes a kiss to his lips. "You'll have to try harder." She then turns to Phil, her smile falls and she's back to pressing her face against his neck and now clinging as well. There is the sound of a loud belly laugh from Volstagg, "Well that depends if they take after you and your brother then the answer is assuredly no, but then again none in the Nine Realms would me." He attention is then captured by Tigra. He blushes a bit and asks, "Excuse me good lady but what manner of creature are you, I have traveled the realms extensively and never seen one such as you." Asked to report, Thor seems to straighten in his seat, blue eyes on Phil. "Good news? Aye, small as it may be. With the concern that thou did assist me with, my Father had to be woken and Mother put my brother and I back to rights. With the All Father once more on the throne, my brother and I are free to help see to Midgard's protection. The other realms are rallying, and there had been numerous attacks in Asgard but my brother proved himself a capable commander and all is safer, for the moment," Thor says to Phil with the feel of a soldier reporting to a superior officer. Sif knows the tone intimately. Tigra grins wryly at Phil. "For what it's worth, you don't have to worry about anything drastic from me. She takes a sip of the tea Pepper brewed, and then looks over as Volstagg addresses her. "Oh, he's good," she murmurs towards Pepper before speaking to him. "I'm Tigra, and I'm...well, it's a little complicated. I'm a little bit human, and a little bit of the Cat People. And you would be....?" she asks with a smile. Pepper Potts doesn't care about crumbs on her couch. She sets Phil's cup of Earl Grey in front of one of the vacant seats, and then carries her own cup of Yunnan over to set on the coffee table near Clint and Arrow's nap spot. She nudges Mr. Anti-Social while she's there, but otherwise doesn't bother him. Drink the tea, and if you feel like it, join the rest of the human race. Then JARVIS's voice addresses her lowly enough to not disrupt the other conversations and she pads quickly out of her office, still having not taken the time to put on any shoes. She's back only a moment later, carrying what looks like a hastily assembled basket of goodies: Oreos, PopTarts, cookies of at least three varieties, and a loaf of banana nut bread. Well, half of one. Who the heck did JARVIS just steal from to supply this little impromptu gathering? Thor shifting shifts Sif in turn which causes the babes to grow irritable at the difference to their space. A particularly nasty kick, that one can actually see if paying attention, is given to her abdomen. The Goddess tenses slightly and inhales deeply but shows no other signs of distress other than a hissed, "Be still." Now, whether that was directed at Thor or the babes is anyone's guess. To everyone gathered, she smiles faintly. "I apologize for my lack of interaction..." "I am Volstagg, Lion of Asgard, Defender of the Golden Realm, and Sword Brother to the Dashing Fandral and the Grim Hogun as the Warriors Three." He has learned enough in his time on Midgard to know that with mortals it is best to keep the introductions short. He looks over to the discussion between Thor and Coulson and he grows a bit quitter and more serious as serious matters are being discussed. This seriousness is short lived as he hears the disembodied voice then pepper leaves and returns with cookies, "It seems you have a beneficial spirit among your walls." He comments to Pepper. Thor's eyes cut down to Sif for a moment, instantly concerned. "I shall. I shall," Thor hastens to say, forcing his body to grow still and calm for Sif and the temperamental wee ones inside. Clint is unmoved by the nudge and offer of tea. Arrow, however, has a keenly honed Pop Tart sense, and is up and at Pepper's heels in an instant. He's the kind of dog that doesn't get in the way, though, so he's not underfoot when she turns back around, tray in hand; instead, he's following right behind her, tail wagging, looking expectant. As dogs do. "Well, Volstagg, Lion of Asgard, it is a pleasure to meet you," Tigra says to him. She turns her attention to Sif again, frowning a little bit. "Have you seen a doctor or physician or anyone, Sif?" she asks. "As in, recently?" Sif chuckles softly and reaches up to lightly caress Thor's cheek. "Not you, my heart. The babes seem restless this ev--" Her sentence cuts off as she looks over at Tigra. "...I...Yes. I have." There's a heavy weight in her voice. "I saw Eir but two days ago..." Her eyes fill with a deep sadness that has her turning away from the group as a whole. She even attempts to rise from Thor's lap. Nonono. Thor's quick to help keep Sif in his lap, petting at her hair. "Shh.. shh.. it's alright, Beloved. I will tell it, so thou doth not have to. Calm. Thou must stay resting..." Pepper Potts just shakes her head at Arrow's INSTANT attention and carries the basket of goodies over to the table. She watches the mini-drama going on with Sif and Thor and keeps her thoughts to herself so Thor has a chance to explain. Instead, she smiles at Volstagg's assessment of JARVIS and sets out the goodies on the increasingly cluttered table, then tells Arrow softly to go ask his daddy for permission to have some poptarts. Volstagg walks over and looks at the wide assortment of cookies and seems paralyzed by the choices he then turns to Pepper and asks, "Which would you recommend?" he looks over to the couple and Coulson and tries to catch the gist of their conversation while he is away. There was actually a chance of Clint getting back to sleep. He used to live in a traveling circus, he's slept in plenty of worse places. Phil's right, he looks pretty horrible- or at least, more horrible than usual, and there's probably a story as to why he ended up asleep on Pepper's couch. Then Arrow has to go sticking his cold wet nose under the blankets, and somehow it finds bare skin, and there is a muted yelp from that general direction before Clint sits back up. Properly, this time, though there are blankets wound around him like he's been in a cocoon. Sif looks up at Thor and then to those gathered before looking back and knitting her brows. "Are certain? It is upsetting for you... And it may be moot anyhow... If Hercules comes through..." And then her eyes are drawn to Clint and Arrow's antics and she can't help but smirk a little. "We need a dog... The babes would love it..." No cats! "They are all our friends," Thor says simply to Sif, before looking up at the room in general and collecting a mug of tea from the table near his elbow. "Greetings, Clint Barton. It is good to see thee again under better circumstances," Thor says, his voice his own rumbly voice again. And then he's looking at Pepper, because above it all Pepper and Sif are REALLY good friends. "Blessed as she is, the pregnancy has been drained on Sif. Eir the Healer has done what she can to help ensure the children are born healthy, but there is a very real fear for My Lady's well being. We have a friend, Hercules the Lion of Olympus and Son of Zeus, that can assist us. We await his word and hope for more pleasant news soon," Thor explains, neatly saying dire news while not flat out saying oh hey! I knocked sif up and now she might die. Pepper Potts ohs faintly at Thor's explanation. That was worse than she'd have thought. One of her hands almost of its own volition sets a couple of oreos and some sugar cookies on the plate in front of Volstagg, and then to snap herself out of the sensation of shock she's feeling, she reaches over to pour some of the remaining darjeeling into a cup for herself. Volstagg takes the plate and the cookies and moves over to stand behind them. He sets the plate down and takes a moment to rest a hand on Sif's shoulder giving it a little squeeze. "I am sure the Son of Zeus will be able to assist greatly." He says, "He is a fine warrior almost worth of being an Asgardian." Sif looks over at Pepper and Clint and Volstagg and she smiles faintly. She clearly doesn't have the amount of faith in this process that Thor does. "Loki must transfer Hercules' immortality to me and the babes." She frowns slight and presses her face against Thor, resigned. "We hope for it to be a simple matter, and if not, perhaps a way can be found to bind her soul to mine," Thor adds simply, with the elegance of speaking about a battleplan. His eyes turn to the other Avengers in the room. "Though, should that be required, I will be unable to work on active duty for the duration..." Hm. That kind of looked like Thor saying his name, so Clint gives him a brief wave in greeting before returning to the matter at hand: getting the Pop Tarts that his dog brought over (still not sure how he got them) out of the wrapper. Blueberry flavor. Arrow's favorite. Sif snaps her head up. "Absolutely not, Thor! Have you lost your mind! I agreed to allow Hercules to risk his life against my better judgement. I will NOT allow this!" She turns to Pepper. "Will you please explain just how... how... stupid that is!?" She turns back to Thor. "I'll throttle you! Prince of Asgard or no!" Tsk. Mouthy mouthy. Phil Coulson finally gets to his tea, now a bit overbrewed and strong. He takes it with cream this time and sugar as well. He nods thoughtfully at Thor and Sif and his expression darkens a little. "Lady Sif, Lord Thor, if there's anything that SHIELD can do to aid you at all, you have but to ask." Arrow wanders over to sniff at Phil briefly and Phil leans down to offer a sniff and then ruffle Pizza Dog's head. "We appreciate your forbearance in the Genosha issue. There's still confusion the the chain of command as to what, precisely to do. There's a very strong pro-acceptance movement that wants to see them inducted into the United Nations as quickly as possible." He glances out over the city and seems to get lost in thought. "Sif, blessed Sif, my heart and my wife; it is my honor, my duty, and my pleasure to lay my life at thy feet, to give my last breath that thou and thine children might live, and breathe, and be. It is well and good and proper for me to give this sacrifice. So throttle me all thou doth wish to, Future Queen of Asgard, for I shall happily take all that thou doth give, and more," Thor says, eyes firm and steady and almost terse even while his lips are grinning slyly. That mouthy-mouthy gets Thor leaning to to nip lightly with his lips against Sif's, hoping to trap her lips with his own. Volstagg listens to the talk and then says to Sif, "The important part is you and the children." he speaks as a father now, "You cannot prevent a father from sacrificing for them." He then says, "I do hope as well that is it not necessary though.' The cookies have yet to be eaten he must really be concerned. Pepper Potts's eyes go just the tiniest bit wider when Sif implores her to talk Thor out of whatever it is he's talking about. She's not sure she really follows. Then she tears her attention over to Phil. "I really don't like the sound of that. What can we do to, I don't know, filibuster and delay that decision?" Sif narrows her eyes at Thor as he speaks. He knows full well what she's capable of and still he pushes her? The man has a brain under all that blonde hair, right? The distraction -almost- works. At the last second, Sif pulls away and growls. "Do not..." She stiffens in Thor's embrace and shoots a scathing look to Volstagg before she looks over at Phil. "You know I am at your beck and call. I will do whatever you need of me." And then her attention is back on Thor. "You would have to find and catch me, first, Husband. I can go places you cannot track and do not have access to... Do not force this issue." She then blinks away, reappearing on the other side of the room and leaning against the wall. Obviously, she's said her peace on the matter. "Lady Pepper, might I have a glass of water, please?" Thor's response? He throws his hands up in the air and booms out: "WOMAN!" Standing, the Prince levels a not at all heavy glare at the teleporter. "Keep this up and you'll be the death of me one way or another. I'd rather know I died a good death and gave it to you. But that it a last last resort. The Lion first, and then... well... What's the phrase? We'll burn that bridge when we've trampled it?" Phil Coulson furrows his brow. "I'm not certain we can avoid it. Politically, it's going to kill the President either way it goes, so, the State Department is scrambling, Congress is using their pulpits to denounce the actions, to defend the action." He takes a sip of tea as Thor and Sif banter. "I've already made some calls to the State Department, I've got a meeting at the United nations in forty-five minutes, there's a meeting of the Security Council that I've got to attend. I'd say call in all the favors you can, Pepper, in the Capitol and in the UN to do what you can." He glances over at Thor and Sif, imagining unleashing the Prince of Thunder on the General Assembly. He shakes his head at this brief, amusing fantasy. He sips his tea to cover his faint smile. Volstagg seems a bit lost as the conversation turns to Genosha and american politics but he does bends down a bit and asks Thor and Sif, "What is this Genosha they are talking about?" Sif turns her attention on Thor and is about to say something but decides against it. A slow and deep breath is taken as she attempts to get a handle on her temper and stop the shaking. A look is given to Volstagg and her shoulders shrug. "I cannot say that I know. I have been absent far too long." Thor glances at Volstagg, then turns to Phil. "What is a Genosha?" Because Clueless Thor is Clueless. Pepper Potts nods to Phil when he suggests that she pull all the strings she can. "I'll get started as quickly as I can." Wait, forty five minutes? That means he needs to leave, like, now to get to the UN offices in time. Her eyes reveal a split second of disappointment, but it disappears just as fast. Then she's up again and filling one of the large coffee mugs half with room temperature water and half with chilled water to carry across to Sif. Phil Coulson checks his watch. He can be a few minutes late to the meeting, he's not testifying or anything, just needing to speak to some people, and figure out who's talking to whom about what. Right. Briefly: "Genosha is a new nation that took over the island of Genosha, with the Brotherhood of Mutants, under Erick Lensherr, Magneto have taken the city, Bastion. There are other forces at work on the island, notably the Free Mutants who rule the south of the island, with whom we are having the greatest difficulty in contacting, and Hammer Bay, a commercial port. That's about all I have time for, I'm afraid." He finishes his cup of tea, places it on the tea counter and frowns. "I'm out of time, I need to get going to make that meeting. It was lovely to see you all. Don't be afraid to use my phone number. Volstagg, it was a genuine pleasure to see you again." He gives the big guy a nod and a smile on his way out the door. And then he's gone. Phil Coulson says, "Oh, and Pepper," he throws back from the hallway, his voice echoing. "I don't think any of this needs Tony's special kind of fixing either, so... don't mention it to him?" Volstagg nods as he gets the explanation of Genosha from Coulson, "And you as well." he smiles to Phil. He then says, "I must say mortal politics confuse me. but then I am not a politician." He then looks over to Pepper, "Speaking of confusing mortal things I do have a favor to ask of thee." The water is taken and sipped at. When it's finally gone, she walks over to Thor and lays a hand on his arm. "We have things to discuss, my love." She smiles at everyone else gathered. "If you'll excuse us. I apologize profusely for the...harshness we displayed earlier. It will not...I will try to make certain it doesn't happen again." She bows her head. "We'll see you at the apartment Volstagg. The rest of you have a good evening." And then she takes the risk of teleporting them home. "All right, Phil," Pepper calls after the agent, and then she blinks in surprise when Sif and Thor abruptly take their leave. Looking at Volstagg, she can't help but ask, "Have they been doing that more than usual lately?" She then shakes her head and returns her attention to answering the burly Aesir's question. "I'm sorry. you said a favor to ask?" The large man sighs, "I fear they have." he shakes his head, "The first pregnancy is always the toughest." he then nods, "I did, it is not a major matter I do not think but I have recently learned I need to things to help me function in this realm." he takes a deep breath, "Something mortals call Eye Dee and some way to transfer the coin of the Golden Realm I have into currency I can use here." Pepper Potts blinks and ohs, then in faint amusement starts to clean up the tea party mess. Teacups are drained into the wet bar's mini-sink and set aside, plates stacked, the remaining last-minute snacks repackaged to return... "Honestly, I think Agent Coulson and SHIELD might have been better able to help you with that, but I'll see what I can do. In the meantime," She sets the plates on the wetbar's countertop then walks over to heft her teal shoulderbag up onto her desk's surface then dig out her wallet. "I have some currency that I can give you in case there's anything you want on the short term." Volstagg nods, "I see. When I asked the others they suggested you but I can talk with Shield." he looks to her purse, "I do not want to trouble you lady Virginia." He then says, "But am in little position to refuse such generosity." The plate of cookies is remembered and he retrieves it and starts to eat them. "It seems you are quite busy here. If you ever have need of the Lion of Asgard all you need to do is ask." Pepper Potts smiles, digging through a desk drawer and finding one of those drawstring bags that things randomly come in. "I'll remember that, and I appreciate the offer." She steps around with the drawstring pouch and a small wad of cash. "All right. Let me give you a quick idea how the currency here work." It takes a few minutes, but she figures Volstagg is like Thor -- smarter than people will take him to be -- and so doesn't treat him like an imbecile. Volstagg moves closer for the lesson. Pepper is correct; he is intelligent but totally not used to the modern world. His listens as she explains the modern system. He smiles when she is done, "I think I got it. The hard part will getting used to looking for numbers. Our coinage is based on weight of the coin." Pepper Potts nods. "That would make sense, but it would make carrying the amounts of money that Tony usually does rather ... cumbersome." And really, her own bag is already bordering on ridiculously heavy. "So, here you go." She puts the cash into the drawstring bag and offers it to him. "And I'll also talk to SHIELD about getting you identification documents of some sort." Volstagg smiles to her and takes the bag, "Many thanks, Lady Pepper." Yes he uses the friend name after all she has been nothing but kind to him in both of their meetings so far. He nods, "Yes well I can understand that, after all the storytelling box often interrupts the longer tales with shorts anecdotes about Mr. Stark and his products." The...? OH. The TV. Gotcha. Pepper smiles and nods. "There is going to be a very large gathering starting tomorrow that Tony is hosting. I think it would honor him greatly if you tried to be there. He might seem uncaring, but he notices others, and if you pay attention to supposedly offhand gestures, you'll see that they're actually very carefully thought out. Maybe not consciously so, but they are." Volstagg thinks for a moment, "I think I will be able to attend. I have no commitments other than those to the Realm and of course if Thor, Sif, or my brothers needed me I would have to attend to that but I will endeavor to attend. "That's all I can ask for," Pepper says with a smile. "Now, I should probably make those phone calls I promised Agent Coulson I would. What he's dealing with is a truly serious situation." Volstagg nods, "You speak the truth." He then, "And I should head back ot the Hall to see if I am needed." he then gives Pepper a bow, 'Be well Lady Pepper." Pepper Potts nods. "And you as well, Volstagg. If you like, I'll have a car brought around to convey you back to the Hall." She uses his phrasing for the building that has become, for lack of a better term, the Asgardian embassy on Earth. Volstagg smiles to her, "Yes that would be most kind of you." he then blushes a little, "I still sometimes get lost on the streets." He shakes his head, "I do not know the building yet and they look a lot the same." Pepper Potts chuckles. "I did a lot too when I first came here, so I totally understand." She finishes cleaning up then goes to check on the asleep-again Clint, and gets Arrow's leash to take him outside for a walk. "Come on, I'll walk you down. Oh, first. JARVIS, this is Volstagg, one of Thor's warrior friends from Asgard." "Lord Volstagg, a pleasure to meet you." Volstagg looks around at the disembodied voice and says, "It is good to meet you as well Spirit Jarvis." He does not correct the spirit of the house that he does not have the title of Lord. He walks with Pepper down to the car and when they arrive there, "Well I will leave you to your phone calls." The way he says it makes it sound like he is not completely sure what the task implies. Pepper Potts gives Arrow plenty of time to walk, do his business, say hello to other pedestrians... and then they're on their way back upstairs, where she checks to make sure Clint is still sleeping before getting her phone and Bluetooth and starting to make back to back phone calls. While washing the teacups and teapots. Category:Log